Out, ensign
by Time Lord of many names
Summary: "Enoli, how many times it has been already that I'm telling you not to enter anywhere without permission? Especially my quarters."


**Note:** Well, what if Elim Garak and Julian Bashir had a son (genetically engineered, of course), and he joined Starfleet?  
Anyway, keep in mind that I'm just having fun with my STO crew and friends.

* * *

Elim was looking through the reports in his quarters, while listening to some earth retro that his father was so fond of. He paced the room, making some dance steps from time to time or spinning on his heels. Nobody could see him now, so he allowed himself to be a bit absent-minded to everything except his reading. Astrophysists have found something that they were sure could move science further into comprehension of cluster anomalies. Their reports were quite curious and encouraging. To tell the truth, Elim was fond of astrophysics himself, but all this captain stuff left him deprived of what he imagined to do while enlisting in the Starfleet Academy. He cast a glance into the window and sighed. Actually, at first he couldn't decide between medicine and physics, but the latter enchanted him so much that things miraculously cleared themselves up.

The song changed, and he barely controlled himself to not start humming. At this very moment — fortunately or not — the doors opened, making him spin on his heels again. Elim frowned.

"Enoli, how many times it has been already that I'm telling you not to enter anywhere without permission? Especially my quarters."

The orion smiled archly and stepped in, swaying her hips without any shade of shame.

"Oh, come on, captain, don't be so mean," she approached him way too close than it was necessary. "I just wanted to call on you before going to bed — just to check if you are willing to keep my company."

Elim half-lidded his eyes.

"Weren't the first ten no enough for you to take a hint?"

She laughed.

"Oh my, captain, you're the hardest person to seduce I've ever encountered." It seemed that she fully enjoyed this fact. The orion flung her arms round his neck. "How inspiring!"

Elim stepped back and aside, avoiding her touch. He was annoyed. These two weeks felt already like constant turbulence because of her presence aboard. The most disturbing fact was not even her constant insubordination, but that he couldn't get rid of her. He put reports back on the desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"Frankly speaking, ensign, you are a nuisance," he raised his eyeridges to put more weight into words. _"And that's why Num recommended you there to the Starfleet command,"_ he added in his thoughts.

She laughed again, as if he actually gave her a compliment.

"A nuisance that strong that you eventually started calling me by my name," she purred, getting closer. Elim rolled his eyes crossly. "By the way, captain, you are a cardassian..." she flung her arms round his neck again. "Isn't it too cold for you? I could warm you, just a bit," the orion winked viciously. "Give it a try."

He put her hands off him, staring heavily at her pretty face.

"I'm a half-human. And if I'm cold, I can take a bath."

She curved her lips and raised one of her brows.

"I could rub your back, couldn't I?"

"Out, ensign."

Enoli grinned, leaving as slowly as it ever seemed possible. In the doorway she turned around to blow a kiss. Elim waited till the doors closed behind her.

"Computer, add a security protocol. To not let ensign Enoli in without a special permission."

* * *

"Am I not beautiful, captain?"

"Sorry, what?" Elim pretended that he didn't hear right what did she say. Such questions became rather common, and he was tired like hell to answer them.

"Don't you find me attractive?"

He heard a giggle from the first officer's side and glared at her with a reproach. The entire crew seemed to have fun watching this continuous pursuit — or at least his senior officers.

"I do find your reports unsatisfactory, ensign. You should be concerned about this in the first place."

Enoli licked her lips with a flicker of her tongue.

"I might try to satisfy you the other way."

"You might try to do your job better. After all, such a persistence of yours is inappropriate and offensive. You serve on a Federation ship now. Try to fit in," Elim's voice was cold as he passed her a padd.

"I got it, captain," she grew completely serious.

"Splendid," he turned away from her.

"You prefer males."

"What?!" Elim spun on his heels, outraged. Jaelyn that was silently giggling before burst out laughing. "I do not!"

"Oh, don't you?" the trill winked at him jokingly. "I remember that story back to our Academy days—"

"Commander!" he growled. "Perform your duty and leave all such talks to the dinnertime!"

T'Pau raised her eyebrow. Ensign pilot chuckled. Enoli was smiling broadly, obviously pleased with his reaction. He turned to her again, and if the stare could kill — that would be a certain death.

"Out, ensign."

* * *

This assignment was hell from the very beginning. Ambassador Sugihara insisted that they should do more officer exchange to strengthen their bonds with the Klingon Empire. That sounded reasonable, though troublesome. Elim thought that an orion male or female would be lesser evil — prior to his revelation that the one that was assigned to his ship was recommended personally by Num.

The girl that beamed up to the transporter room was dressed as an orion slave and didn't want to change her clothes. It was an excessive toil to make her put on something more convenient.

"It is quite comfortable to fight in, then why should I change?"

"Because you're in Starfleet. The orders there are different from what you are used to. I presume, most of the Starfleet officers serving the Empire now are faced to the same differences."

The newcomer smiled archly.

"Then why don't you change my clothes yourself, captain?"

That's how it started. He covered his face with a palm. If only he could send her back — he would do it in a week at the latest, if not immediately. But that would mean not only that he admits himself unable to deal with a simple officer, but also could wound diplomatic relationships that weren't smooth at all. Num certainly knew all of that. This twisty ferengi never did something that didn't take his own interest. A question was, what was his interest now — just to torture him or did he expect something else. Logic suggested both.

He rose to his feet from the sofa and took a padd.

"Computer, activate the security protocol my dear doctor zero zero seven alpha. Output all the information regarding ensign Enoli's communications to this padd."

"Output complete," computer informed.

"Decrypt encrypted data using the key pack four six nine red."

"Decryption complete."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, sir."

Elim smiled. He ran his eyes over the files. Just as he expected.

"Computer, where's ensign Enoli now?"

"Ensign Enoli is using an encrypted channel in her quarters."

Elim curved his lips and put the padd aside.

"Delete the history of the latest inquiry. End security protocol my dear doctor zero zero seven alpha."

"Done."

It was a time for him to talk to someone.

* * *

As a captain, Elim could override almost any lock on this ship with his authorization code. As a person that tended to be versed in everything at least a little, he could do it without any notification. Enoli was sitting at her desk and talking. He certainly could catch her on this transmission by sneaking up on her if he were more lucky and less bumping into a chair. The orion ended transmission just in time when Elim approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Captain!" she started. He lowered his head to her ear so that his breath touched it. His firm fingers started to massage her shoulders, stroking gently her neck and collarbones. She gasped. "Oh, captain, you—"

"I thought that we have to talk, Enoli," he took a word and his whisper sent a shiver through her body. She moaned.

"Yes, I'm—"

"Spying for the big ears guy, yes," he bit the tip of her lobe, interrupting her again. She gasped again, feeling his palms forming a precise, tight circle around her neck. He hummed gently into her ear, making her feel too hot to sit still.

"Wait, but I—"

"Will be cut off anything that can be of importance for him," he suddenly released her, straightening and stepping back to the entrance.

Enoli turned around to him, caught, aroused and confused.

"Wait! You can't leave me now!" her voice was a reproach and indignation. "Like that!"

Elim looked back at her and smiled. Her eyes blazed with desire, hair tousled, breathing irregular.

"I suggest you to take a bath."


End file.
